Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic
Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic (薄明の滅竜魔法, Hakumei no Metsuryū Mahō) is an extremely rare form of Dragon Slayer Magic and variant form of Slayer Magic, It specifically revolves around the exclusive use of the utilizing the forces of Light and Dark elements, merging them together in order to create twilight, also known as "Dark Light." ''' Description Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic is an incredibly unique form of Slayer Magic, giving the user the power to interact and utilize the fundamental forces of light and darkness, using them separately or fusing them together in order to create dark light, a rare one-of-a-kind form of light with the characteristics of darkness added to light's natural abilities and properties. Due to it's rarity, this form of Dragon Slayer magic can only be learned from a specific dragon residing in Earth Land, as that particular dragon is the only one in it's species to have been born with this particular magic power. Advanced users are able to manipulate the two elements under their disposal separately, gaining access to two separate forms of magic attack styles in order to give them a greater sense of versatility, but ultimately, this Slayer Magic's true power comes from merging the two elements together in order to create the twilight element, an element containing the magic and physical properties of their separate counter-parts. Interestingly, a user's body in actuality becomes a living magic engine similar to that found in a cars and vehicles, with light magic serving as combustion and dark magic serving as the fuel, only when both are added can the user's true capabilities be used. Just like any Dragon Slayer, a wizard utilizing this magic is able to consume it's natural element in order to augment themselves significantly. But with this version, one can consume light and it's many forms and shapes, granting them the power to manipulate light however they see fit. When digested, the mage can channel the forces of light with a much greater sense of control and discipline then when used naturally. The light produced by their body enables them to move at incredible speeds and attack at near light-speed, making them incredibly difficult to dodge or evade. The light magic produced can be used in all matter of ways ranging from defensive, offensive, and supportive, allowing for a greater sense of freedom when deciding how a wizard desires to handle a specific situation. With enough practice and training, a skillful wizard is even able to manipulate the nature and application that light has on people and objects, such as increasing the level of illumination in an area in order to blind opponents, decrease it in order to turn invisible or cast darkness surrounding the space around them, etc, the applications are tremendous and vast. If mastered, a wizard is able to adopt light's natural traits and characteristics into their body, resulting in them being able to become intangible beings of light should the need arrive. Aside from light, the user is also able to consume dark forms of magic, such as Darkness and Shadow magic in order to bolster their physical and magical abilities in unimaginable ways new ways, effectively granting the user new powers and abilities. When devouring darkness, the user's attacks and moves become much more difficult to dodge and track due to dakness' natural intangibility and ability to warp it's shape and form, and at the same time bestowing the user absolute control over the power to generate and manipulate darkness according to the wishes of the user. Darkness, in nature, is an infinite vacuum of nothingness, capable of consuming and storing nearly any amount of mass and objects inside it's body, if used offensively, the power is quite capable of a overwhelming an opponent's magic attacks. The number of applications for this magic ability are nearly limitless, able to be used to manipulate shadows, create dark constructs, consume attacks, and swallow entire structural edifices. The level of range and spread this power has is incredible, able to encompass an area in order to reduce the light exposure thus blinding enemies. If mastered, the user is able to transform themselves into the purest form of darkness in order to become completely and utterly intangible. When both elements are consumed at the same time does a wizard gain the ability to bolster their true powers the absolute maximum threshold. When light and darkness are incorporated inside the user's body, it is only at this time that the user is able to create and generate a special element known as twilight, more specifically, Dark Light. This element is unlike anything that exists in nature, completely dwarfing the properties of it's less powerful counter-parts, being able to overpower one or the other if it ever came down to a collision between magic energies. With such unique traits, it is incredibly difficult to fend off, let alone destroy, as it is light possessing the qualities and powers of darkness, two of the longest existing elements in Earth Land. With a fusion such as this, dark light is essentially light that has been blackened to the lowest possible degree by darkness, effectively turning it jet black with a white aura surrounding and transforming it into a "light of darkness". It can be molded and shaped with a sense of finesse similar to darkness, meaning that the shape and form it can take is nearly infinite, however, since it is still light, it can burn and destroy it's way through whatever sense of opposition that is presented to it with unimaginable ease, melting it with intense heat. What makes this an incredibly dangerous element to deal with is the simply fact that it can eat away at whatever it touches, as the force of darkness is gravity, the ability to pull everything in and spare nothing, not even a ray of light, while light is the power to destroy and shine brilliantly without limits, reducing everything it touches to ash. If used together, the destructive force they can generate is otherworldly. Spells Light Spells Light Dragon Roar (光ドラゴン咆哮, Hikari doragon hōkō): The user enters a crouched stance, and begins to suction in as much light from the air as possible, swallowing it all a single gulp. The gathered light in their body is later expunged in an extremely ferocious manner, releasing numerous homing beams of light with a single gigantic beam headed strait to the user's choice of target, inflicting a unimaginable levels of light damage to the entire environment around them when cast. This spell can also be used to hit more than one opponent at a time as the multiple light released from their initial attack will be striking at everything in front of the user. Light Dragon's Plasma Storm (光ドラゴンのプラズマストーム,Hikari doragon no purazumasutōmu): By channeling and holding a fist full of light and magic energy, a wizard is capable of throwing it at his opponent, resulting with them sending a million blows at the speed of light, attacking from all directions, crisscrossing and leaving a trail of light. The speed by which they travel creates a storm of light beams, each piercing and stabbing at the opponent from every possible angle, direction, and position on their body, leaving behind lethal light burns and profuse stab wounds. Due to the number of attacks that this technique is capable of producing, it is nearly impossible for any ordinary wizard to dodge them all without suffering extreme levels of damage. Interestingly, each beam of light generated by this technique is actually a fist moving at light-speed movement, giving it the appearance of a ray of light. Starlight Dragon Rage (スターライトドラゴン怒り, Sutāraitodoragon ikari): An incredibly deadly magic attack in which the wizard absorbs all the photons and light sources in his vicinity, and combining it with the magic energy inside their body. It is at this point that the user completely expels all the light and magic outward toward their opponent, shaping the light into the form of an enormous dragon made completely out of Light Magic, the dragon itself is able to be manipulated by the user, controlling it's every move and direction by manipulating it's flight pattern. The raw destructive force this spell is capable of dishing out is nothing less than frightening, a single bite or scratch from this dragon's fangs or claws can tear right through any magic barrier, weapon, or flesh with a single blow, destroying it immediately upon contact. 100 Dragon Light Dance (100ドラゴンライトダンス, 100 Doragon raito dansu): An advanced Dragon Slayer technique in which the user, holding two orbs of light, converts them into a hundred separate orbs of light, each taking the form of a miniature dragon and racing to strike at the enemy at maximum velocity. Each dragon created possesses such destructive capabilities that it enables them to destroy anything they bite, reducing it to ash immediately after making contact due to the incredibly high level of light intensity they emit. With a hundred dragons of light being generated, and each traveling at 7,000 mph, it is unimaginably difficult to dodge them all without suffering significant damage from a single one. Light Dragon Stellar Barrage (光龍ステラ弾幕, Hikari ryū Sutera danmaku): By channeling the light in the user's vicinity, crushing and compressing it into small orbs of light, they can throw them at near light-speed velocity with an extraordinary level of momentum force being put behind every throw. This absolutely purified and condensed light is intense enough to burn right through flesh, but its true power lies in it's ability to be used in order to deal both explosive and incineration type damage when making contact on any surface, exploding in a fiery blast of light so fierce, that it burns anything it shines on to ash, evaporating water, melting ice, and banishing any shadows. The number of barrages that can be created vary depending on how much the user desires to create and how much magic energy they have in their possession. Light Dragon Luz Espada (光龍ルスのエスパーダ, Hikari ryū rusu no esupāda, lit. "Light Sword"): A particularly interesting application of light, the user uses their hand or entire arm as a conduit for which their magic can travel through, working as a magnet for light and photons to be absorbed and focused into, fashioning a sword made entirely out of light. The sword is able to entirely cleave its way through nearly anything it encounters, cutting it cleanly in half without so much as offering an ounce of resistance. This primarily due to the level of intense light being focused and compressed so tightly together, allowing for the sword to generate the most powerful blade of light that can possibly be generated by the user, ensuring that the light is as hot and intense as possible. The length of the blade can be adjusted, either increasing or decreasing it should the situation call for it, the length is even able to reach the size of entire sky scrapers, allowing for a wizard to cleave an entire castle in half if powerful enough. Light Dragon Sword Buster (光ドラゴンソードセーブル, Hikari doragonsōdosēburu): By using their hand and switching it to the knife-hand position, a wizard is able to slash the very air and fire vast levels of condensed light-infused magic sharpened by their hand toward any far away targets, cutting them to pieces in the process. This technique is extremely effective in long-range combat, giving the user an effective means to strike and kill enemies from far off distances, the slash can be sharpened even greater if the light being used is compressed further the edge of the wizard's hand. Light Dragon Tres Cortadas (光龍3カット, Hikari ryū 3 katto, lit. "Three Cuts"): A technique very similar to the previous spell, however, this variation allows the user to curve, twist, and even bend the light thrown in any direction while still maintaing it's horrific cutting power. Not only that, but the energy fired can break off into several seperate beams in order to add-on the number of strikes and targets it can hone onto, being extremely useful when trying to hit multiple targets with maximum damage. Light Dragon Talon Kick (光ドラゴンタロンのキック, Hikari doragontaron no kikku): The user ignites their feet with light and proceeds to assault the opponent with a powerful light-enhanced kick moving near light-speed velocity, with the rays and intensity of the light generated greatly augmenting the power of said kick tremendously. They can also create light from the feet, greatly enhancing speed and allowing the user to jet-propel themselves in any direction they desire, giving them the appearance of a shooting star. This makes it easier for the user to get close to opponents that they wish to engage in close combat. The user, if they desire, can fire the light from their feet toward their opponent at unimaginable speeds, creating either a focused laser beam or an orb of light capable of causing an enormous explosion. Dark Spells Darkness Dragon Roar (闇ドラゴン咆哮, Yami doragon hōkō): The user first inhales, gathering as such darkness that their bodies can produce into their mouth, and then releases all of it in the direction of their opponent, creating a large stream of darkness capable of swallowing and overpowering anything it touches, crushing and disintegrating it in a matter of seconds. The force produced by this attack tends to create an enormous wave that actually sucks up everything it touches deep inside the roar's attack, breaking it down to nothing in a similar manner to a black hole. This technique can be used in two different ways: the first being the action of compressing the roar by using both hands in order to focus it into a beam, or simply roar out, giving it a much wider range of attack by enlarging with the purpose of decreasing the chances of missing the opponent. Darkness Dragon Blast Wave (闇ドラゴン爆風, Yami doragon bakufū): An incredibly powerful spell to be used lightly, the user stretches their arms out, drawing horrifically tremendous levels of magic energy from their bodies, creating a magnificent charged sphere of enormous proportions, being completely composed of Darkness Magic. The sphere can be charged even beyond it's maximum threshold, causing it to expand drastically in size, the bigger the sphere of magic, the greater the destructive force that will result from the explosion it creates. When making contact against the intended target or the surface of a ground or wall, it will damage, destroy, and disintegrate everything and anything near it, all except the user who launched it. When thrown, it generates an incomprehensibly powerful gravitational force in order to keep everything below it pinned to the ground, paralyzing the body and physical actions of the victim. When contact is made, the the compressed dark magic will slowly destroy the target's body, to the point of annihilating their five senses at once while instantly, completely dismembering their body to thousands of pieces, reducing the body of the victim in fragments, scattered through space as evidence of its lethal capabilities. Darkness Dragon Void Ball (闇ドラゴンボイドボール, Yami doragonboidobōru): Twilight Trivia * Permission was given to me by Per. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Lost magic